It is to be understood that the present invention discloses an improvement modification assembly to a tapered article labelling machine and method of applying label adhesive to the tapered article exterior peripheral sidewall surface so as to improve and enhance label wrap register and conformable adhesion thereto.
Additionally, specific reference is herein made to instant co-applicants presently copending U.S. Apllication For Patent, Ser. No. 386,253 filed June 8, 1982, titled Tapered Article Labelling Machine And Method, wherein an exemplary machine for tapered article labelling, with which the instant improvement modification disclosure and method thereof is adapted to be employed, is illustrated and described in detail.
In accomplishing high-speed tapered article labelling by use of the type machine which employs a radial array of spring-loaded cam-cycled rotating arm members to first conveyably engage and then propel a succession of tapered articles sequentially about a circular shaped guide track along which various sub-assembly adhesive and label application stations are positioned, which is generally that type of tapered article labelling machine taught by the above-referenced copending Application For Patent and instantly shown as being that type of machine upon which the improvement modification assembly as herein disclosed is suitable for installation, two operational considerations are of primary importance. First, the initial and continued conformable alignment of the arcuate longitudinal axis of the label with that of the tapered article sidewall surface to which the label is to be applied, from beginning to end of label application wrap, is critical and must be maintained throughout if the label is to be applied in lateral register with respect to the exterior sidewall surface of the tapered article. Second, incremental longitudinal application of adhesive and label to the tapered article exterior sidewall surface not only enhances lateral label registration control during wrap application but also enables enhanced close conformity of the label to the tapered article exterior sidewall surface thus eliminating label bulge and after-application label popping problems otherwise consequent therefrom.
In addition to co-applicant's copending Application For Patent cited above, the prior art as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 1,413,590 to Kallenbach dated Apr. 25, 1922, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,567,149 also to Kallenbach dated Jan. 11, 1924, respectively show a machine having a rotating platform somewhat similar to that of the type of tapered article labelling machine of instant consideration, but, however, being provided with a plurality of radially extending jaws respectively in which an individual container with an adhesively applied label is separately clamped to provide compression therebetween during adhesive set and thereby eliminate after-application popping problems.
It should be understood that some of the features of the instant invention have, in some respects as to both the machine modification assembly and the improved label application method provided thereby certain structural and functional similarities to teachings separately set forth in the prior art disclosures heretofore cited and briefly discussed. However, as will be hereinafter pointed out, the instant invention in both machine modification assembly and label application method is distinguishable from said earlier inventions in one or more ways in that the present invention provides utility features and new and useful advantages, applications, and improvements in the art of tapered article labelling machinery and methods not heretofore known.